


Shine On

by Combeferre



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Link in description, M/M, and I think it worked, hello, italics are the past and normal is the present, molly wrote fluff, ok please don't bash the song, the song is Shine On by James Blunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combeferre/pseuds/Combeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire's first dance. </p><p>HIGHLY RECOMMENDED that you listen to the song as you read it because it is absolutely beautiful. Also, my favourite. Also, my future wedding dance song. </p><p>Enjoy the fluff, hope you all cry. The song adds ambiance. </p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7E0ILtR-02s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine On

_"Are they calling for our last dance?"_

Grantaire grinned. "Awh, heck no. Seriously?"

Without speaking, Enjolras smiled his gentle, crooked smile, adjusted his boyfriend's cravat, took his hand and pulled him up from his chair.

_Grantaire spots Enjolras from the other side of the room. They'd fought earlier, and had yet to make up, but he knew how much Enjolras loved this song, and ploughed his way through the crowd towards him, to tug gently at the blonde's hand. "Will you do me the honour?"_

_"I can see it in your eyes..."_

"Seemed appropriate," he murmured. "The first song we danced to as a couple, and now, the first song we'll dance to as husbands." Grantaire shook his head slightly, and grinned, before walking side by side with his boyfriend to the dancefloor.

_Enjolras parted his lips, but let his hand close tighter around Grantaire's as they merged into the crowd of drunken couples._

_"Same old moves for a new romance, I could use the same old lies, but I'll sing..."_

_Courfeyrac and Bahorel had started whooping as they saw the pair moving through the masses, because it was impossible not to - they alone already looked like they belonged in each other's arms._

People began to cheer as they walked out onto the floor together, both in black waistcoats, suit trousers and white shirts. Enjolras' red cravat was undone slightly while Grantaire's hung loose across his chest. Grantaire placed one hand on his husband's waist, Enjolras put one on his shoulder, and they hugged each other as close as was decent, foreheads touching, as the chorus began softly.

 

_"Shine on, shine on, close your eyes and they'll all be gone..."_

_Grantaire swung Enjolras around jokily, trying to laugh off the seriousness of the signs, but Enjolras could see it all in the clarity of his blue eyes and pulled the darker man closer, until their faces were just centimeters apart._

Cautiously, they swayed together, because now they had something physical holding them together, it was hard not to fall apart. Grantaire's breathing hitched in his throat at the smell of Enjolras' hair, which had fallen loose from it's ponytail during the day.

_"They can scream and shout that they've been sold out but they paid for the cloud that we're dancing on."_

Enjolras couldn't help smiling against Grantaire's cheek. It was his favourite line from his favourite song - the one he'd always dreamed about dancing to at his wedding.

_That night, for him, was the first time he'd realised truthfully who he would be dancing with forever._

_"So shine on, just shine on, with your smile just as bright as the sun, and they're all just slaves to the gods they've made, but you and I just shone..."_

Because, even then, when they were surrounded by everyone they loved, the only thing that was real was Grantaire gripping the back of Enjolras' waistcoat and Enjolras curling his fingers into Grantaire's raven curls, because the only thing holding them on the ground was each other.

_The fight had been stupid. Grantaire had dismissed Enjolras' plans, and Enjolras had retaliated by dismissing Grantaire. But as they moved together perfectly in the crowded club, they finally understood what had been truth all along - they were just flip sides of the same coin, believer versus follower._

_"And when the silence greets my last goodbye -"_

By this point, Grantaire was definitely crying, so Enjolras lifted his head to look into those eyes - so clear but deep, fathomless, a perfect oxymoron - just like them. He dropped a kiss to Grantaire's forehead and moved one hand to his cheek.

_"I'm sorry." Enjolras ducked his head, only to have Grantaire cup his cheek and lift it so that he could kiss those perfect lips, a sinful forgiveness._

_"The words I need are in your eyes, and I'll sing..."_

Because without Grantaire, he was nothing. There was nothing in him to help, to fight, to love, and that would kill him.

_Because without Enjolras, he was nothing. There was nothing in him to create without that fiery red and black, and that would kill him._

_"So shine on, just shine on -"_

And then they were kissing, kissing slowly as the chorus played out, the chords swirling around them as people clapped and cheered, and carried on dancing even when the music stopped because there was nothing that could endeavor to end this moment, this moment of perfection.

_And then they were kissing, kissing wildly as the chorus played out, the chords fading beneath a steady thrum of two beating hearts finally beating together, and carried on dancing in that suspended moment even when the track was replaced, because this was the start of a new forever._

_"But you and I just shone..._

_...just shone."_

 


End file.
